


夭矫

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 拟龙化, 龙车PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 拟龙化，龙车PWP，怕雷慎入





	夭矫

“小武哥哥，我们真的能找到天山神阙宫吗？”  
“想来我们已进入天山的洞天之境了，青越，不要放弃，我们一定能找到神阙宫。”

为躲避赤绝神宫的追杀，连日奔波逃命翻山越岭已让他们精疲力竭，小武虽口中如此安慰同行的少女，可自个儿心底也是茫然一片，天山地界广袤无垠，一座神阙宫多少江湖修行者心向往之，可它又哪是轻易便能被寻到的。他们误打误撞窥破结界门户，进入天山的洞天之境已是天大的机缘福分，毕竟传说中能够影响天下千秋气运的天山龙脉就藏于此洞天之中。然而事关千秋大劫，小武无论如何也要找到传说中守护着龙脉的天山神阙宫。

晴空朗朗，雪路难行，好在此地灵气丰沛，多少有助驱散疲累，兴致起时沿途也不忘欣赏一番这天山洞天的仙境景致。曾听武家族中老一辈说及，天山现过真龙，若此行能得遇真龙亲观一见，便也此生不枉了。 

正如此遐想翩翩，忽闻天地间一声异响大作，其声苍茫悠远，仿若有异兽在清啸长吟——莫不成，这就是龙吟？！

少年与少女未及惊讶，就只见不远处山峰间忽腾起一道青苍光芒直冲天穹。青光中有身形夭矫，竟是一条飞天之龙——天啊，是真龙！正当两人齐齐惊呼出声，山中又飞出一道黑色云气，追逐着青光紧跟而上。轰——耳边传来又一声龙吟，较之先前那声更为洪荒深沉，饱含令渺小人类心寒胆碎的千重威严，少年少女心头立刻涌起无边恐惧。

那道黑云正是另一条黑色巨龙所化。真龙极为神奇，实乃有违常理的存在，分明远在天边，却又如近在眼前般能让人瞧得分明。只见那条黑龙的雄伟龙身为云气缠绕，猎猎龙鬃若黑炎燃烧，殃云中时隐时现的巨大龙爪，仿佛掌握着能撕破苍穹毁天灭地的恐怖力量，深重龙威凛然迫人，直教少年少女双腿发软几乎就想要跪下。而它所追逐的苍龙，却与它截然不同。身披澄澄青鳞的苍龙体态隽雅灵动，周身裹缠不息风劲，较长的苍色龙鬃随风飞扬，飘逸潇洒之态令人望之心旷神怡，又不禁想为这优雅而神圣的风中之龙顶礼膜拜。

双龙飞空，天地都为之风云变色。

黑色的云龙不仅身缠云气，又一声低沉龙啸后，方还晴朗的天际顿涌起滚滚殃云压境而至，仿若要吞噬那条青苍的风龙，令小武两人不禁为它捏一把冷汗。可风龙也不甘示弱，夭矫身影自在翱翔，始终教云龙差了半分追它不上。差距拉远时，风龙甚至调转龙身，挑衅般卷起道道旋风，将汹涌追来的摧城乌云吹散大半，直看得地上两人叹为观止。仿佛被风龙的挑衅激怒，又一声不悦的龙吟，云龙周身黑气暴涨，更多殃云汇聚而至，并夹裹风雷之势，黑云倾盖的天地间顷刻电闪雷鸣，雷动九天。亲眼目睹真龙们呼风唤云的大能，少年少女终是坚持不住，脚下一软，一屁股坐倒在雪地上，不敢再妄动半分。

这、这究竟是何状况？双龙争锋？二龙戏珠？传说中二龙戏珠是为祥瑞之兆，可眼下似并未见到状若龙珠之物，这玄苍双龙只是你追我逐，以云与风斗法，却是教两名凡人全然看不懂。

而且，似乎有哪里不太对……？

小武天赋异禀，自小聪慧过人，他很快便察觉，这风驰电掣的场面乍看着实骇人，但若细观，双龙似乎也并非是要斗个你死我活的敌对状态，它们之间的对峙反而更像是一种……嬉戏？

果不其然，本已飞至云端之上的风龙眼见乌云中雷光四起，盘旋两圈后，竟反而俯身潜入殃云，一头朝雷光电网中冲去。然而此次它并未动用风劲试图刮散云层，却是以快绝无比的灵动身法，迅捷穿梭于道道雷柱之间。雷柱击落的方位本变幻无定，风龙竟能游曳自如，尽数闪避丝毫无损，其姿态之美令小武不禁想起『翩若惊鸿、婉若游龙』之句，心下赞叹不已。

然而逍遥遨游的风龙正自得趣，原本声势浩荡的雷云忽而从中破开个大洞，无定行云呼地朝四周迅速消散而退，顿时收了一片雷光轰鸣。小武呆呆眨了眨眼，瞧这情势，他怎么有种感觉，好像那条黑龙是怕了风龙真为雷电所伤才急急收了唤云神通似的？这叫凡人看得心惊胆战的双龙风云斗法，果真、果真只是一场嬉戏……吧？而且看那云龙，似乎是拿风龙一点办法都没有的样子？亏得之前他们差点被黑龙恐怖的龙威吓破胆，这果然算是一物降一物吧？

才这样想着，似感无趣而当空转了两圈的风龙身后忽有大团黑气悄然无声地凝集，小武这才发觉那条黑色云龙不知何时失去了踪影——那么这团黑云之气，莫非……？！

待他与风龙同时反应过来的刹那，黑云之中突现的巨大龙爪已一把将风龙从身后擒住！地上人两声惊呼，天上龙一声清啸。在那团黑云将风龙的身影彻底吞没前，地上的少年少女看得分明，黑色巨龙雄壮的龙身已将苍色风龙紧紧缠住，风龙虽张口吟啸以示抗议，此刻却已是再也抵抗不过，落于下风，好令地上的人为它揪起了心。少年少女心中不禁担忧，那条凶神恶煞的云龙莫不是恼羞成怒，当真要对风龙痛下狠手了？

深色云团将大半的龙影遮蔽，小武只能隐约见到，玄苍两色纠缠在了一起，紧贴的两条龙身在云气中翻腾不已——风龙似乎并未放弃挣扎，声声龙吟不断传来。间或云气散开一些，地上两人便见到风龙勉力回过龙首，张了口似是想去咬压缠在它身上的云龙，然而在体型上那条黑色巨龙可比纤长飘逸的风龙粗壮傲岸得多，单论力量而言显然不知比风龙强上多少，风龙挣扎未果，反倒被云龙一口衔住了后项，这一下风龙的身子瞬间便似顺服柔软下来，连龙吟听着也弱力了几分。地上的少年少女暗道不好，那可怖的黑龙不会就这样想将美丽的风中之龙咬死吧？

然而出乎他们的意料，但见风龙不再挣扎，云龙不仅松了口，连包围着它们的黑色云气也散去了大半。云龙的双爪依旧抓抱着风龙的前半身，龙身的相互绞缠却是放松了些。松口后，云龙看似威严可怖的龙首蹭到了风龙的龙首旁厮磨起来，玄苍二色的龙鬃亦缠到了一块，双龙就以这样贴在一起的姿态在空中慢慢游曳。

小武顿时傻了眼，他们是不是看到了两条龙在、在、在耳鬓厮磨？！小武忽然想到一个可能性，瞬间面上微烫，下意识朝身边少女望了眼，见青越一脸无辜的疑惑惘然，只觉耳尖都发烫了。而空中悠然徘徊的双龙当真很快就印证了小武的想法，只见黑色云龙一摆龙尾，龙腹下露出两根粗长物事，向左右两边傲然挺立。看清那俩物事情状的少年刷一下就涨红了脸，尴尬地匆忙移开目光，却见身边少女仍是一脸好奇眨巴眨巴着大眼睛直直盯着空中交缠的双龙。眼下他这是解释也不是，不解释也不是，无奈中又抬头顺着少女的视线一并再望去，刚好就瞧见云龙一卷尾，缠住风龙的龙尾，云龙左侧腹下的那巨物正一寸寸没入风龙尾腹处被打开的孔洞。

空中传来一声弱弱的龙吟，苍色风龙似是痛苦地仰起龙首，云龙立刻贴上前，龙须飞扬的下颌蹭着风龙的龙角龙耳，看着竟极是温柔，只是它龙尾处的摆动也并未停歇，生生将那粗壮的楔子钉入风龙体内。

天地间刮起了凌乱的风，像是呼应着风龙的痛苦一般，可若说是痛苦，那风龙非但没抗拒，此刻更主动缠着云龙，面贴面不断厮磨，青鳞龙尾亦随着黑龙龙尾的撞击一起晃动不已，任由着云龙那物在它体内进进出出。

真龙摆尾不休，两条龙身的纠缠愈显旖旎。一阵辗转后，云龙卷尾至风龙左边身侧，用其右侧的龙器再次侵入风龙穴内，又是好一番砥砺深交。

“小武哥哥，它们……这是在干吗呢？似乎又不像是打架？”少女仍是不明所以，不解问道。小武面赤过耳，刚想要向青越解释何谓阴阳交泰，却抬眼无意中瞧见，那风龙龙腹底下竟也同云龙一般挺着两根物事，顿时脸一白，话到嘴边硬是呛住，不住咳了起来。好么，他们究竟看到了什么？

几声清亮绵长的龙吟响起，天边再度风起云涌。新涌而至的层云隐没了仍在纠缠的玄苍双龙，令地上的凡人无法再窥视真龙于飞。

待小武两人怔怔回过神来时，天上的真龙已不见了踪迹，一切都仿若一场大梦般不真切。然而多想无益，他们只能继续赶路寻找神阙宫。

几日后，小武发觉他们彻底迷失在了这天山洞天之境，身边的少女因饥饿与寒冷已昏迷了过去，他自己的意识也陷入了一片模糊。连得遇真龙这般的奇遇都能被他碰到，难道竟真的就要这样死在冰天雪地之中了吗？好不甘心……

弥留之际，他似乎听到有人的声音，勉强掀眸望去，竟依稀见到有两个人站在他的面前。是两名身姿峻拔、长相极之俊朗不凡的男子。长发的那人一身素色长衫，腰系青色汗巾，眉眼极是清俊温和，给人仿若清风拂面之感。他身旁的男人则身披一袭黑色斗篷，白发欺霜傲雪，带疤的面容深邃刚硬，不怒自威，一身气息比万载冰川更为沉冷压人，只教人不寒而栗。而就是这样截然不同一暖一冷的两人，此刻并肩而立，站在小武的面前。

“云师兄，这俩孩子看着可怜，不若救了他们送去神阙宫吧？”

“好。”

小武不知为何突然想起了那日所见一玄一苍的真龙，然而他什么都没来得及问，眼前一黑，彻底失去了知觉。

 

-完-


End file.
